lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Sommerlund
Sommerlund It is a fictional country where the Sommlending, a race of fair skinned people with exceptional fighting ability live in the Northeastern corner of northern Magnamund in the game book series Lone Wolf, written by Joe Dever. Joe Dever described them as "Nordic" in look. They were created as children to the God Kai. Sommlending is their native language. Known as the Sommlending, the native peoples of Sommerlund were created by the God Kai and the Supreme Goddess Ishir. They are said to have come from the Northern Void in MS 3434 led by King Kian. They were created in response to the continuous conquests of Magnamund by the Darklords of Helgedad. They were created to have talents beyond that of other peoples, and were gifted to grow even beyond their fortunate births into Kai Lords. They were also gifted with the Sommerswerd, a magical artifact of huge power that can only be wielded by a Sommlending. The country is situated on the Northern continent of Magnamund in the Northeastern corner. It is a sunlit land of verdant hills, deep forests and rich farmland. Its principal cities are Holmgard, Toran, Anskaven, Tyso, and Ruanon. It has been the Darklords' bane since the time of King Kian. Sommerlund is visited, mentioned, or the setting of many of the adventures in the Lone Wolf series. It has been invaded several times: * The Helghast Wars, in which Darklord Vashna invaded Sommerlund with his newly-created Helghast spawn. Lasting some three decades, the Sommlending eventually prevailed, and Vashna was slain by Sommlending king Ulnar I. * Darklord Zagarna invaded in MS 4219. Initially successful, the invasion was defeated when the Sommlending realized Zagarna's Giak infantry would rout if their leaders were killed. The Sommlending army, led by the Kai lords, exploited this weakness to turn back the invasion. * Darklord Zagarna invaded again in MS 5050, timing his attack to coincide with the Feast of Fehmarn on the advice of Vonotar. The attack killed all the Kai lords except Lone Wolf, laid waste to the country, and besieged the capital Holmgard. However, not killing Lone Wolf proved to be the invasion's undoing, as Lone Wolf traveled to Durenor, retrieved the Sommerswerd, and returned at the head of the Durenese fleet. Zagarna was slain and the siege lifted. This invasion is featured in the first two books of the series, ''Flight from the Dark'' and ''Fire on the Water''. * Bandit lord Barraka invaded and overran Sommerlund's southernmost province of Ruanon in The Chasm of Doom. Barraka planned to resurrect Darklord Vashna and his defeated army, but his plans were foiled by Lone Wolf, and the Sommlending army arrived to reclaim the province afterwards. * In the latter stages of Lone Wolf's Magnakai quest, Darklord Gnaag invaded. The invasion succeeded in seizing Ruanon."The story so far", ''The Cauldron of Fear''.'' After Lone Wolf disappeared into the Daziarn, Gnaag built a massive blockade of ironclad warships about the Sommerlund coast. Cut off from its allies in Durenor, it was only a matter of time before Sommerlund would be conquered.Section 94, ''The Masters of Darkness This invasion was finally defeated when Lone Wolf returned from the Daziarn, ventured into Helgedad, and killed Gnaag. * In Dawn of the Dragons, after Lone Wolf had traveled to western Magnamund on a quest against Deathlord Ixiataaga, Naar sent a host of Lavas to destroy the New Order of the Kai. Aided by Banedon and Rimoah, the New Order was able to hold out until Lone Wolf returned and destroyed the Shadow Gate by which Naar was sending his forces. References Category:Locations in Magnamund